Extradimensional Cursed Mementos
by Purple Countless Clouds
Summary: One-shot tales of cursed items that the Goddesses or the Makers come upon.
1. The Pretty Necklace

_Cover Art by **yee156** on deviantART_

 _This is a series of one-shot style stories.  
And yes, it's rated M for a good reason._

 _First of all, this is a series based around_  
 _"Cursed Items"_  
 _Basically, they are items with strange or unwanted_  
 _effects or abilities. More often than not in this series,_  
 _they will change a character (or several) very drastically._  
 _Often for worse._

 _As well, unless otherwise noted,_  
 _each story takes place in a separate timeline._  
 _The events caused by an item take place in a different_  
 _timeline than the item before and after it._

 _How hurtful these items are_ _ **…**_ _it's a variable matter._  
 _It is up to the item._  
 _It could curse you to eternal imprisonment,_  
 _or it could kill you._

 ** _You have been warned._** ** _  
_**

 ** _Will you still choose to use these items?_**

* * *

 **The Pretty Necklace**

Looking at my calendar…hmm…today was an important meeting with Vert. She wanted to collaborate with me regarding cross-console play with her and my consoles for Infinicrafter…the idea was rejected without a question by Noire, but I found nothing to…reject about it. It would make it easy to obtain more shares for Lowee from Leanbox citizens, while also allowing Lowee citizens to play with Leanbox games…win-win. Nothing to hate about this idea. I had absolutely no idea why Noire turned the offer down. But then again, her recent popularity must have gotten into her head.

I took a bath and decided on what to wear for the meeting. Nothing looked good on me…except for a necklace of blue ice spheres that I kept around in a closet, away from my sisters. It looked interesting. It wasn't enough of a change of dress, but I was captivated by it. I wondered why I didn't wear it before. I put it on. It went down all the way to my chest, dangling in front of it. I loved how it looked on me.

I found Vert waiting for me in the guest room. She was already sipping her green tea, which was half-empty.

"Sorry for being late." I said as I took my seat.

"Don't worry about it. It was just five minutes." She smiled.

"So, I take it you want to discuss this whole thing about Infinicrafter? To be honest, I don't mind it. I studied it extensively before your arrival and I see it benefitting both of our nations. The problem would be in our conflicting technology." I spoke. "Our hardware is vastly different and so is our software."

"That shouldn't be a problem. There are already multiplayer games on several different personal computer operating systems. They are all able to communicate with different hardware and software just fine." She crossed her arms, causing her oversized tits to slightly wobble, "Just leave it to our engineers." She said with pride tinging her voice. I stared at her with an irritated look…that damn bitch, having the audacity…!

"Huh? Is there something wrong?" she said with puzzlement in her eyes…she…she was right…? I was getting irritated for no reason at all?

"Umm…nothing. I'm sorry. So, is there anything you need from Lowee to achieve this?" I asked, scratching my head in confusion.

"Yes. We just need your latest SDK. We'll update it to use a universal communication standard. Is that fine with you?" she asked, taking another sip of her tea.

"I don't see why not. My engineers should work on it too."

With that, the rest of the meeting went uneventfully. We talked about why Noire turned down that offer. Both of us were equally puzzled about it. That offer was also submitted to Planeptune, but it must have been buried within piles of paperwork…of course that lazy CPU would rather "finish her backlog" than improve herself. How typical of her.

Still. Vert's damned tits kept bothering me…I had no idea why. She wasn't trying to piss me off, so…why?

* * *

My day continued like the usual. It was just as uneventful. Both Lowee and Leanbox engineers were still taking the first steps towards allowing their SDKs to receive universal communication, and defining a protocol to allow this to happen. I stressed both sides on the documentation, especially if Planeptune or Lastation suddenly showed an interest in the tech.

And I was right to do this. Nepgear decided she wanted a meeting on the same day.

"I'm sorry, my sister didn't read your or Vert's proposal." She apologized. "She was just…" she sighed, "…playing something called Glassking." Oh, that game which parodied old cartoons. I wouldn't blame Neptune for being too invested into it, but still, her job as CPU was more important!

"So, she sent you in her place? Pfft. Typical of Neptune. I'm sorry about this." I smiled.

"Well, it's alright, I guess. So, I heard you and Vert agreed on this cross-console play technology?" she beamed with curiosity.

"Yes. Do you want Planeptune to partake in this as well?" I asked, gazing at her, waiting for a positive answer…and…I took a glance at her chest? Why? She also…took a glance at…mine? What was…?

"Of course, Neptune and I are interested in this proposal!" she beamed even more happily.

"That's…great to know! You should call Vert for this as she's the one leading the whole project. We already made a little bit of progress. We are planning the protocols and functions to be used." I said with a smile.

"That's excellent!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, Blanc!"

"You're welcome." I tilted my head with a smile.

"By the way, I like your necklace…but…aren't you too short for it…?" Huh? What was that…? "Plus, it looks strange on you…you don't have that much of a chest." What.

"What…the hell did you say again?" I asked in confusion…

"The necklace would look better if your chest was bigg—" she took a glance at my eyes…

 _I was irritated…_ _Nepgear_ _, of ALL PEOPLE!? SHE WAS CRITICIZING MY CHOICES?!_ _NEPGEAR_ _!?_

"Ummm, uhhh, I didn't mean to say anything of this! I'm…sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry—"

"Enough of this!" I cut off her repetitive apologies. "Nepgear…Nepgear…for YOU to say this…YOU, SAY THIS!?…that was uncalled for…! Scram to Vert and her stupid chest that you like and get the hella outta my sight!" I screamed with enough intensity to shake the entire Basilicom! She ran off like a coward, away from the guest room. Ugh! What was wrong with these people? _**What did they want my chest to do, DANCE?!**_

* * *

That damned Nepgear. Back then, she criticized herself for not looking up towards her sister properly, unable to save her from her captivity in the long gone Gamindustri Graveyard. Except for that one time she talked about it with Uni, she wasn't the kind of person to even mention others' shortcomings in appearance. She was, by and large, the _innocent girl_ of the bunch. I liked her more than I did Neptune. She didn't constantly make fun of everyone around her, she seemed like she could listen to a whole rant and sympathize with you…

And then she did _that_ today! Dammit! I had enough of it. I couldn't focus on writing my new book anymore. I wanted to sleep, let off some of this frustration out.

I wish I didn't think of sleep.

…I was sitting in that meeting room again, unable to move from my place…in front of me was her again, that damned candidate…

"I really like that necklace, but you're too short for it to look good." She said in the most casual, normal way possible… "It would look better if it was resting on a chest, but…you barely have any." I tried getting my hammer out…couldn't. "Right. I think it would fit Vert better. She's mature enough for it. She doesn't swear and curse, and she's very elegant…definitely a fit for—"

Finally. My hammer materialized. She cut herself off, looking at the hammer for a second, before…oh no, she had the nerve…? "…her. At least, she isn't angry all the time like yo—"

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted as I swung my hammer right onto her FUCKING innocent face—

…I woke up, gasping for air…ugh…what the hell was that? What was…what was wrong with…me…? No…this couldn't be…me…maybe Nepgear had well intentions and didn't mean to criticize me…? Dammit…I scared her off without a good reason…she…she even apologized… I shouldn't let my paranoia and insecurity…take over me. I was far stronger than this…I'm Blanc of Lowee. I've seen worse…

* * *

I flew over to the Planeptune Basilicom…I wanted to apologize to Nepgear…I didn't want to leave the guilt eating at me. I stayed around in the guest room after telling the reception of my intentions. Not long after…Neptune…? She burst into the room, and jumped…on…me…?

"Heyo Blanc!" she happily exclaimed before she—

"Ugh!" that…fucking hurt…what was Neptune even…huh? Why was she… _fondling my…?_

"Oh shucks. Yours haven't grown a single bit!" she pouted in disappointment…? What…? The hell…?

"Talk about yourself, bitch!" I angrily shouted out...! That damned…she didn't have anything on her body! When she wasn't in HDD, she looked very ridiculous and spoke like some kid in a grown-up body! And she was…!?

"What…is even going on here…?" we turned around, noticing that Nepgear had already entered the room… "Ah. Goodness Neptune, that necklace won't look good on you either. I'd say it'd look good on me, but that wouldn't be doing it any justice. I'm a bit short and my chest isn't up to par…" she said, affixed on my necklace…?

 _ **Oh. The. Audacity.**_

"Yes! Vert is perfect for it!"  
"Trust me. It looks better on Vert. She's the most perfect fit for it—"

" _ **BOTH OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL!**_ " I said as I threw that childish CPU off myself and onto, storming out of the Basilicom angrily. Even as I left, I could tell that they were…staring at me… _were they jealous of my necklace? Not like I wanted to care about two bitches like them._ _Vert_ _this,_ _Vert_ _that! What was the big deal about her!? Nevermind._ _ **Planeptune could fall overnights for all I CARE!**_

No. _**I SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!**_

* * *

I made it back home. I couldn't get any angrier. Seriously? Those idiots…ugh.

When I came back in, Rom and Ram ran towards me…Rom hugged me, but…Ram was…? She was… _staying away from me?_

"You…you look really scary, Blanc…" Ram said in fear…scary? What the hell? Rom followed soon after? She left my legs and…looked up towards me in fear…?

"You're angry…" she said very softly…I sighed.

"…fine. I'll go stay with Noire." I turned back towards the entrance and walked out. The sisters couldn't even say another word. What was wrong with me? But I was sure of one thing. Those Planeptune idiots weren't worth my time.

I didn't understand why Noire didn't like the Infinicrafter idea, but I understood that she was a reliable person. Perhaps, she'd listen to me.

* * *

Another stay in another guest room…I must have been obsessed with these rooms. Urgh. It took a while for the person in question to join.

"Hello, Blanc. It's quite a surprise to see you here." She said while looking at me. Finally. Someone who didn't talk about my chest for a start.

"Yeah…I've had a fight with those morons over at Planeptune." I complained.

"What? Neptune's teasing you again?" she scratched her head as she sat down in front of me.

"And Nepgear." I added.

"What. Is. The. Meaning of this? Nepgear would never say a bad thing about any of us CPUs! She looks up to us as idols! How?" she asked in confusion…ugh…that was the part that drove me nuts…I sighed.

"It's fine. Let them burn. Stupid kids making fun of me for wearing this beautiful necklace." I held it up and showed it to her. She immediately…surveyed me from top to bottom...and then to top again?

"Actually…it really doesn't fit you!" Huh? "It fits a tall woman with an actual chest to speak of. Not your wall." She…she…! "Your personality isn't even a fit for it! You're inelegant. It fits only one person…Ve—"

I drew up my hammer.

"The same crap again!? You CPUs are insufferable!" I shouted as loudly as I could…I have had enough, I HAD ENOUGH, _**THIS SAME CRAP OVER AGAIN, I HAD ENOUGH…!**_

"But it is the truth. This necklace…it belongs to Vert! Even I am not fit for her! I just work all day!" she said while retreating away from me, that bitch…!

I finally noticed it.

 _ **There was a pattern.**_

Nepgear said Vert.  
Neptune said Vert.  
Noire said Vert.

Vert... Vert... Vert...

Vert. Vert. Vert.

 _VERT!_

That damned bitch…she _**SOMEHOW RALLIED TWO ENTIRE NATIONS TO CONSPIRE AGAINST ME. ALL FOR A NECKLACE. IF SHE COULD HAVE JUST ASKED ME RIGHT AWAY…!**_

 _ **No. I was NEVER going to give ANYONE this necklace!**_

"Vert, huh? OKAY! _**CAN YOUR VERT PROTECT YOU FROM THIS THEN!?**_ " I threw my damn hammer with all my might at her chest…! She fell on the ground, all covered with her _**shitty blood! She didn't deserve it if she was willing to sell herself out to FUCKING**_ _ **VERT**_ _ **.**_

She coughed out blood as she twitched in agony, a visible hole in her chest. _Ah, she was bleeding._

"Tell Vert to shove it up hers." I turned around and headed for the entrance.

"…what…have you done…? …and…what is it…about…Vert…?" I could hear her weakly say. PFT! Pretending not to have an idea about the bitch she sold herself out to! _She deserved bleeding to her own sorry death, not an apology._

 _ **AND SO WERE THE OTHER TWO SELLOUTS.**_

* * *

 _I flew all the way to the Planeptune Basilicom._

I skipped going back to my regular form. Likewise, I skipped reception. I had no time for such formalities. The longer I didn't go after Vert, the more likely she got away! But the more I left these two, the more likely they'd go after me while I went after their master! The guards were too scared to approach me. They had better not to. **OR ELSE.**

I finally found them. They were in the living room, too busy playing Glassking. They were on the ground, lying on their stomach. They were facing off…the Devil. The final boss in that game, as well as the hardest. _**They were too focused on him. The devil was in their attention. The sellouts were fixated on him.**_

My HDD axe went vertically through Neptune's back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Hahahahaha! Scream more, **SCUM.**

The candidate for sellout dropped her controller and turned around reflexively, turning HDD in the process. _**She noticed what happened.**_

"NEPTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNE…!" she shouted in panic, before turning over to me, "BLANC!? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SIST—"

My axe flew right into her shoulder like clockwork. _**It separated from her body.**_ _SHE DESERVED THIS._ Her HDD form was _**NOTHING**_ , JUST LIKE HER REGULAR FORM _ **.**_ Twice nothing WAS STILL NOTHING.

"…but…why…?" she said as she clutched her shoulder, before falling on the ground and returning to her shitty regular form.

"Your Vert will tell you soon in Hell!" I yelled.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagggghhhhhhh" Oh, that other bitch was still screaming? That was enough for her. _I struck her body horizontally, splitting it into two halves!_

No time to lose… **I still had the ringleader to deal with.**

 _ **SHE WAS NEVER GOING TO HAVE THE NECKLACE.**_

* * *

I made it to _her_ Basilicom. Finally. She would pay for what she did to me. I didn't have time to stop for anything other than _her_. I came for _her_ , and only _her_.

The Basilicom guards noticed that I was ignoring their warnings and yet advanced forwards and towards her room…before the alarms sounded off, she was already too focused on the shitty online game she loved. She turned around and looked at me.

"Oh Blanc! What are you—what? Why are you in…?" she asked quizzically. You couldn't pretend your way outta this.

"You thought Neptune, Nepgear and Noire would do your job for you? Amazingly poor choices, _**THUNDERTITS.**_ " I said while concealing my anger… _ **if I let it all out…**_

"What are you even talking about!?" she took several steps back, apparently noticing I had bloodstains over my form. I held my necklace and raised it upwards, answering her USELESS question.

"Oh. That necklace. I don't know what happened with them, but…you truly are unfit for it." She said as she stopped going backwards, only I continued slowly towards her. Her expression changed from fearful to…confident? " _You're too short to wear it. Your chest, or lack thereof, is unsuitable. You have no manners when you are angry, which is often. You shut yourself just to write a couple books, away from the world and your own sisters, and you think you're worthy for such a necklace? If you just HAD a chest, maybe it could've liked you, but you lack ALL the qualities! You truly are UNFIT for it. Only I am. And what do you know? You could kill me right now._ _ **Another girl will be fit for the necklace. If you kill her, another girl will take her place…and as far as I'm concerned? You must kill all of Gamindustri before you can be fit for it. Go ahead and kill me. You have a lot to work fo—**_ _ **"**_

I sliced through her chest.

 _ **STUPID BITCH THOUGHT HER CHEST MADE HER FIT?! NO MORE!**_

"What…are you doing please stop I'll do what you want anything you want just leave me alone just tell me why you're doing this why why why GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH" _**I SLICED HER CHEST AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL IT WAS A BUNCH OF MEAT! NOT EVEN WORTHY OF BEING CALLED THUNDERTITS ANYMORE!**_

"I will be the perfect fit for the necklace. _You are too tall. Your TITS are too large. Your room is a mess of yaoi trash, and all you do in your pathetic life is play trashy MMOs, and_ _ **YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A PERFECT FIT!? TO HELL WITH YOU!**_ " That was it…she was finished…! **SHE WAS FINISHED.** **HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

But…what was that she said again…? _**Another girl will be fit for the necklace**_ if I killed her? And that girl…wouldn't be me…? Then who would it be…?

It struck me. _If I just HAD a chest…_

No. I didn't need to have a larger chest.

 _ **Gamindustri needed to give up theirs. I'd do ANYTHING to be fit for the necklace, EVEN IF IT MEANT THAT!**_

* * *

47 girls with large chests written off…there were still way more to go through…the necklace _**STILL**_ wasn't fit for me. How many more did I have to write off, _**HOW MANY MORE?**_

There was this one girl that I never caught. But if…if just my forces saw her even once…then I could be truly fit for the necklace. With her whereabouts still unknown, _**I WAS NEVER GOING TO BE PERFECT FOR THE NECKLACE. I am coming for her. I will be the most fit for the necklace.**_

 _ **I'M COMING FOR YOU, UNI.**_


	2. The Pillow of Sweet Dreams

_Some items will have an original character accompanying them.  
They will be introduced sparingly and only when the need for them is  
imperative to the Cursed Item that involves them._

 _In addition, any narration by a third person entity  
will be represented in all italics._

 _Do enjoy the unfolding of this Cursed Item!_

* * *

 **The Pillow of Sweet Dreams**

Rom and I were drawing some more fun things! I…had no idea what I was doing myself…I drew a building with some big angry guy hitting things with his hands! Cool!

"Look at this! Look at this!" I jumped up and down in front of her. She laughed shyly.  
"It looks great, Ram…! How about this…?" she showed me a picture of a flower…she could draw those circles better than I could! Before I could even say anything, we saw someone enter our room.

"I'm back!" smiled…Financier…! She was back! She defeated that evil cold that made her stay in bed for two weeks!

"Miss Financier is back…!" Rom leaped and hugged her legs.  
"Yes, you're back!" I jumped and hugged the other leg too…! She laughed happily!

"Oh my, look at this! Your room is a mess!" she…complained? Oh no! I didn't fix it up! I tried to hide lots and lots of traps under the toys, the books, the desk, the bed, everything! I tried to play with that Nepgear dummy, but she…she ruined all the traps! She was _enjoying_ it! That dummy!

"I'm…sorry…! I forgot to clean up th—"

"Ah don't worry. You're just children. I'm sure you'll learn how to keep your room tidy and clean!" she smiled. "Anyways, I need to clean up your room. I got your sister to play with you now, as well. You know what this means, right?"

"Yes, we do, yes we do!" I jumped excitedly at the idea…oh we wanted to play with Blanc…!  
"Playing with Blanc…fun, fun…!" Rom said as she ran towards the door. "Thank you, Miss Financier…!" she said when we left the room!

"No problem! Have fun!" she said while we ran across the hallway to Blanc's room. We were going to have fun!

* * *

So…tired…it was bed time…we really wanted to sleep. We played with Blanc for all day, lots of fun stuff…drawing, reading stories, running away from her when she was angry, all cool stuff!

Financier was walking us to our room. "See? All clean, just for you!" Yes! A clean room! But, we couldn't play more today to enjoy it…we wanted to _sleep_. I climbed our bed, and put my head on the pillow...

 _When did our pillow ever feel this good!? It was better than the one before it!_ Rom too, she climbed up and put her head on it…

"This pillow…so comfy!" she happily said.  
"Yes, yes! It just feels so great, thank you, Financier!" I said.

"Hehe, you're welcome. Just don't make a mess out of your room again, alright?" she smiled. "Anyways, goodnight!" she said as she shut off the lights.

"Good" "night!" We both said. She closed the door…and…I was fast asleep…

* * *

Huh? What was this place…? Weren't we…sleeping…? In our bed…? This didn't look like our room…Rom was with me too…I looked at the ground, and…it looked like a cloud-thing? I looked up and the sky had lots of stars…we turned all around us, looking everywhere in this strange place…then we saw a…woman…? She wore a simple white dress with a small brown nightcap, and she had green hair and eyes.

"Oh my, new visitors!" she happily said…?

"…who…are you…?" Rom asked her shyly.

"Right, where did my manners go? I'm Sweet, maiden and ruler of this domain of dreams! Welcome!" She smiled.

"Ummm…how did we get here?" I asked fearfully. I hoped we weren't kidnapped by that perverted felon or anything…

"You slept on the Pillow of Dreams. That's how you ended up here." Oh…

"That pillow…it's nice." Rom eased up with a smile. That was great and all, but…

" _What can we even do here?_ There's…nothing!" I complained…no games, no people, nothing…no fun!

"Well, how do I put it…oh. Is there anything you wish to eat right now?" _Eat?_ Why?

"But how are we going to get food here?!" I looked all around me again. There was nothing…!

"Ice cream is great…we love vanilla ice cream…" As Rom said this, Sweet…snapped her fingers? Before we knew it, two ice cream cones suddenly appeared in front of us, wrapped in a bubble…

"Amazing! You simply made ice cream like that!" I put my hands into the bubble and took the ice cream from inside it! The bubble popped when I picked the cone up, and I quickly stuffed it into my mouth!

"Delicious!" Rom said what I wanted to say…! "Can you do more of this, Miss Sweet?"

"Sure! We have all night for fun!" she happily clapped…this was going to be great! Sweet was amazing!

* * *

Ah…we woke up…what a great morning…we had a great dream too!

"How was your night, Rom and Ram?" Oh, Financier was here, checking on us!

"Pleasant…very pleasant!" Rom smiled while hugging the pillow tightly.  
"What Rom said!" I jumped up! It was a fun dream!

"Hehe, the two of you woke up like a dream. Speaking of, how good was the dream?" she asked in curiosity.

"It was a great dream…!" Rom said…but…  
"Yeah, it was, but… _I don't remember what it was about._ " I scratched my head…I tried to remember what happened…I couldn't…I couldn't remember a single thing…! Not even what the dream was about!

"Hehe, I'm sure you will remember." Financier patted my head. "In the meantime, let me make your bed again, please." She led us out of the room. Still, for some reason…I couldn't wait for the next time we could sleep on that pillow! It was great, and I could remember that!

* * *

Bedtime! The pillow was still amazing, just like before!

And before we knew it…we were in that dream realm again. We were in some sort of military camp, with magical machines surrounding us. I was a…clown!? Why a clown!? I was horrible to look at! Rom was in front of me, a katana-wielding samurai…I didn't get it, military base with magic machines, clowns and samurai, what was this weird mix!?

"You will pay…for what you did to my…kingdom…! To think…they made you a general…!" Rom said shyly…as she ran towards me, her katana swinging madly. Oh well, I had to run away! I was just some silly clown!

"What would a clown do to an entire kingdom!?" I screamed, I screamed!

"Heehee, you two are lovely!" Sweet said from afar. "You two are lively and fun…watching you makes me happy…" She smiled…then… _her smile was gone?_ She looked… _ **sad**_ …? "Oh no…you...I…I remembered something… _you mustn't sleep on the pillow tomorrow._ "

We stopped our playing, and looked around at her. Rom approached her curiously… "Why…? What's wrong…?" Rom asked her quietly.

"It's…well…if you sleep on the pillow too much without giving it a break, you will…" she bit her thumb's nail? "Well…the pillow will give you a nightmare if you sleep on it too much in a short time and…if you still sleep on it after that nightmare… _you will never wake up again._ I don't want your family to lose you two…I'd hate it!" she hit her knee…? Wait…what was that about… _never waking up again…?_

"Oh…don't worry…we will tell Miss Financier to change the pillow!" Rom smiled…

"No, it's not that easy…when you woke up earlier, did you remember what happened in the last dream?" she asked.

"I couldn't…remember…" I said…I was… _worried._

"I couldn't too…but…we had ice cream yesterday…right?" Rom asked with a smile? How could she remember…?

"You won't remember anything when you're awake! You will simply be unable to, and when you enter this realm again, you will remember it all…until you wake up. Oh no…" her face became…even more _sad_ …? She was… _slapping her forehead?_ "I can't…remember…the only way to wake up with the memories from this realm…how could I!? Was it because…it's been over 180 years since the last visitor!? Ridiculous…!" Sweet held her head with both of her hands…

"Try to remember, Miss Sweet…I'm sure you'll find a way out…!" Rom encouraged her…  
"Ahhh…" I yawned… "I feel like waking up now. But…Sweet, please…I hope _that_ doesn't come true…"  
"Me too…" Rom followed with a yawn. "Don't worry, Miss Sweet...you will find a way out…I'm sure!"

"Th…thanks for the support…I will try my best to save you both…and if you could miraculously remember it outside, please remove the pillow for at least two days after each time you visit me!" she raised her head high…I hoped she could do something…a nightmare…and being trapped in the pillow…I didn't want to…

* * *

Ah! "That was an even better dream!" It felt even more fun than the last!  
"Yes, yes…" Rom too!

"Lovely!" Financier entered our room. "Your mornings keep getting better!"

"Yes! It's all because of this great pillow!" I jumped out of the bed! I had a lot of energy for play!

"I never knew such a pillow could bring such joy to you." Financier smiled.

"Me neither…it's amazing…" Rom left the bed. Another day of play and fun!

* * *

We went to bed…! It was another fun…what…? Sweet was… holding some pillow in her hands…? And she seemed… _ **scared. Oh…no…**_

 _ **We couldn't remember her warning…!**_

"Hurry up! The pillow is already reacting to your repeated arrivals! You need to sleep on this pillow quickly, or else you will wake up with no memory of my warning!" she yelled in fear, before throwing us…that pillow?

"That was the solution? Sleeping in a dream…?" I looked at Sweet and the pillow repeatedly, I couldn't believe it…  
"Sleeping while you're sleeping…" Rom smiled…she liked the idea? What did that…?

"Just hurry! You won't have much time left to sleep o—"

Suddenly…the place where she stood…became black…she disappeared…? And soon enough…we weren't standing on a cloud anymore…we were in…blackness…?

"We're alone…! Miss Sweet, she's…!"  
"Don't think about anything, Rom! Let's sleep no—" I yelled but…

We were suddenly in a playground…? There was nobody there…it was windy and…raining…? What…I saw some castle thing that had…plastic balls inside? No, couldn't work! There were other more stuff…seesaws, swings, sandboxes…another castle, but it had slides coming out of it…and inside, there seemed to be a ceiling? Yes! It was still windy and cold, but we had to… the rain was already too cold!

We ran into the castle and…WOAAAAAAH IT VANISHED RIGHT UNDER OUR FEET…! AAAAGH! We fell…onto…ground…it was dark down there…we could see the castle-thing's ceiling above…what…happened…? I tried transforming…but it didn't even work…

"Run!" I yelled to Rom as we ran somewhere…we hit a wall in the middle of that darkness…I threw the pillow on the ground. "Quickly, let's do th—"

"Goodness! Two visitors…!" a voice echoed? It sounded…bad…!

"Who was that…?" Rom said in terror…

"Don't think about it! We can do it!" I pointed at the pillow! We could sleep before that person with that sound could reach us! I put my head down and—

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggghhhhh!" NO! Rom! I lifted my head and…no way…

She was stabbed by a white sword…it went through…her whole…body…Ne…Nepgear's sword?! Why!?

"Rom doesn't need to see my fun time with you, Ram." She looked at me…her eyes… _they were red_ …she had…blood…on her clothes…she had a smile that…no, that smile… _that smile_ …I was shivering…I couldn't do anything…! My back was against a wall, and this monster was approaching me!

"Why are you doing this!?" I shouted under my crying…!

"You never trusted me enough, Ram. Even after all we've been through…you didn't like me playing with Rom. That is all your fault." She said as she threw the sword and Rom…no…I was going to be next…I couldn't protect Rom…and it was my turn…! "But don't worry."

She…hugged me…?

"I'm going to forgive you…"

Her hug was getting even tighter…

I…couldn't…breathe…

…she kept hugging me…

"Good night!" She happily said…before…I…ran out…of air…

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! —Huh?" …I…woke up? Screaming? I thought I was going to die… _ **but I couldn't remember why I thought that.**_

"It's…okay, Ram…I woke up screaming too…" Rom was…awake? Before me…? I heard footsteps come from outside our room…a second later, Financier appeared.

"Ram too!?" she panicked…she…ugh. "I'm sorry…it'll be fine." She consoled me, patting me on the back. "Should I change the pillow? I think maybe it gave you these nightmares." She looked at it…

"No!" I refused! Ridiculous! "It's a great pillow!" Why would she take it away from us? We just had one nightmare, but the past two days…sleeping never felt that great!  
"It makes us happy…" Rom followed.

"Oh well. I certainly hope you sleep better tonight!" she said…I hoped, too.

* * *

 _In the end, the sisters never managed to get the secret to their escape out._

 _ **They never woke up again.**_

 _They remained with_ _Sweet __forever. She never managed to shake off that feeling of guilt._

"…what's wrong…?" _Ram __asked her in sheer curiosity…_ _Sweet __was crying._

"You…you…you will never wake up…again…" _she muttered under her sobbing._ "…it's all…my fault… I was selfish…I forgot the most important secret about this pillow…if I had told you about it earlier…if only I had…I trapped you…all because I wanted two days' worth of fun…to make up for over 180 years of loneliness…nothing I could do…will lift this curse…nothing…I'm…"

 _The sisters, while they retained their ability to play with_ _Sweet_ _, were longing to see_ _Blanc __and the friends they had made. They too, lamented themselves. They too, had to bear the guilt._

"No…don't cry…it's our fault…" _Rom __cried._  
"Yes…our…fault. We…couldn't sleep on the pillow you gave us…" _Ram __followed, her head hung…_

 _Financier __couldn't wake up the sisters no matter how hard she tried._

"Lady Blanc…your sisters aren't waking up…no matter what I do…" _she said with a worried look to the book-reading CPU._

"What!?" _she immediately threw the book she was reading and ran towards her sisters' room._

"Rom! Ram! Wake up!" _she shouted. And again. And again. She tried pushing them off the bed. Slamming the ground with the hammer. She yelled into their ears…each attempt…she only grew more in despair._

 _She had finally noticed the pillow they were sleeping on…she cried for a minute, before her rage took the better of her and decided to almost destroy the pillow with her hammer…but she recalled. She slept on the pillow herself 180 years ago._

"…that…pillow…I slept on it…180 years ago…I…left it in the…basement…I forgot about…it…I didn't…pay attention to my…sisters…it's…all…my fault…" _She continued crying,_ _Financier __cried with her…she too, felt guilty. Instead of washing one of the other pillows, she found that pillow in the basement, wrapped cleanly and ready for usage…she used it instead of washing any of the other pillows…if only she hadn't…_

"…what…are you going to…do…about it…?" _Financier __weakly asked._

"…that pillow…within it…there's a good soul…if it wasn't for her…I would've been…" _the grieving CPU paused._ "…I'm sure…she'll do a great job…with…them…"

 _Blanc __left a final letter on the sleeping sisters' bed, before locking the room._

"I hope you sleep well...and I hope you…wake up some day. -Blanc"

 _Everyone tormented themselves with the guilt they had to bear. Everyone thought they were at fault, for different reasons._

 _ **Had only one, just one…had anyone acted earlier…**_


End file.
